


[podfic] Weaponized Whimsy

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynAziraphale is soft and sweet, and Crowley knows what buttons to push.OrAziraphale is very much over this topic.-------------Aziraphale sighed. “You are, quite literally, sitting inside of my bookshop. My collection of words. My garden of descriptions. My jurisdiction of fiction. I don’t come to your flat and tell you how to glue coins to the floor. I preside over this domain. I know what I’m talking about.”“Do you?”“Indeed. And I also know what I’m not talking about.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Weaponized Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weaponized Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912213) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lot8vvzuoiqsis0/Weaponized%20Whimsy%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [drunk pianist improvises piano solo](https://youtu.be/alUOnRM1ecg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> In this one, I right the wrongs I made while drunk.  
> 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
